


Teach Me Something?

by falloutboy_andtoomanyfandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, Teacher-Student, this is gross :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboy_andtoomanyfandoms/pseuds/falloutboy_andtoomanyfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Reader au <br/> All of the students had decided to leave. You're the only one to stay with Mr. Winchester ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Something?

You hurried into class really late. You had totally forgot it was Monday, and worse, you didn't set your alarm. You silently slid into a seat in the way back of the class. As you set up your stuff, you noticed your usual professor was nowhere to be seen. You glanced around at the normally full class. You turned to a boy sitting  next to you.

"Hey, where's the teacher?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. People say he's sick, and others say he died. I mean, he was quite old, wasn't he?" You nodded. The boy had a thick, British accent that you couldn't help but find sexy.

"Are you new here?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "I am, actually. I came here from Britain." You nodded.

"Cool. Hey, if the professor doesn't show, do you wanna go grab a coffee?" You asked, eager to really meet this guy.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have tons of work to do, considering I haven't been here for the first semester." He said.

"Oh, um okay! Never mind then," You said awkwardly.

He nodded and turned back to his book. Maybe he isn't so nice after all, you thought.

The minutes moved along slower than molasses, and the class soon became empty.

Huh, you thought. Wonder where the professor is.

Soon, you and the British guy were the only ones left. The funny thing was, the teacher was only about thirty minutes late. His class was about an hour and a half...

Someone suddenly prodded your shoulder.

"Hey, I think I'm going to get going," The British boy said.

You shrugged and nodded as you watched him quickly pack up his stuff.

He hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder. "See you," He said as he left.

"Bye!" You called after him.

You huffed, and sat back into your seat. Maybe you should go. Just as you began to pack up, the enter door banged open.

"Sorry I'm late!" A loud voice boomed through the small classroom.

A young, extremely handsome man had just burst into the room, laden down with books. He slammed them down on his desk before he looked around the room.

His eyes landed on you. He smirked. "Only one to stay, huh?"

You smiled shyly and nodded.

He gave a small laugh. "So, I guess I should teach about something, huh?"

You shrugged. "I guess. I just stayed because I seriously can't afford to fail." It was true. Your parents would murder you if you failed anything.

He nodded and walked to stand by your desk. "Well, I was supposed to teach you calculus, but I guess not anymore. I'm Mr. Winchester by the way. You can call me Dean, though," He smiled warmly.

You looked up at him through your big e/c eyes. "Hi, Mr. Winchester. I'm y/n."

He smirked. "Hi, y/n. So I was thinking. Instead of calculus, would you want to try something else?" He said as he slowly leaned down to whisper in your hear.

You shivered. "W-what were you thinking?"

He smirked and gently nipped your ear. "It's easier if I show you," He said and crashed his soft, plump lips against yours.

You moaned and fervently kissed him back, standing up to better kiss him.

He gently clutched your thighs and butt while you grinded gently against him, hands roving his back.

He smirked and stepped back, and looked you seductively up and down. "Off," He moaned.

You gulped. "I-I've never-"

"Had sex?" He asked.

You nodded shyly. "Um, yeah."

He smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, his voice kind.

You nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I just met you, but I really want to..."

Dean smiled. "Okay. I'll help you." He said.

He walked back to you and bent down to kiss you. You reached your arms up around his head, and started to mess with his hair. He moaned and bent down to leave marks on your neck. You sighed happily and moved your hands to kiss back. He moved back up to your lips and you grinded against him, feeling him through his pants, He moaned at the feeling then gently nipped at your lip.

"Jump," He growled into your ear.

You nodded and gently jumped and wrapped you legs around his waist. He kissed you passionately as he backed you up against a wall. You moved gently across his middle, earning a groan that vibrated through your lips. You smirked into the kiss and clawed at his back.

You both moaned and were both hot, needy messes when the bell signaled the end of class. You let out a heavy sigh, before squirming out from underneath him.

"Y/N! Come on!"

You laughed before going back to your desk and picking up your stuff.

"Bye, Mr. Winchester. See you tomorrow, maybe." You said with a wink as you left the classroom, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my sexually frustrated puppies! Hope you liked that tid-bit of fluff ;) Don't worry, I'll continue it. Love you!


End file.
